


Being a Good Uncle and Nagging About It

by TheEvilHina



Series: The Tony and Darcy Lewis Show [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's niece, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Non-Avenger Tony, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Slash, Tony's a baker, Tony's a good uncle, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilHina/pseuds/TheEvilHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're silence isn't encouraging, Darcy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Good Uncle and Nagging About It

"Paco, I wish I could be like you."

"..." 

"Sitting around sunbathing all day, enjoying life to its fullest; you're really an inspiration to us all!"

"..."

"Tony, stop talking to the lizard."

"He's a bearded dragon, Annette, show some respect!"

-

"Uncle Tony?"

"Ye-es?"

"Mommy wants to know when you're gonna stop freeloading and go home."

"Dang it, Alex, stop using your child against me!"

"Then get out of my house!"

-

" _You need an actual vacation."_

"Very busy, can't have a vacation right now."

" _If I can take off time to come help you, then you can come take time to help me!"_

"What the hell do you need my help for? You're an accountant for Christ-sakes!"

" _...I can't really explain over the phone..."_

"Well doesn't that sound ominous."

-

_**I hate planes.** _

_I know you do, but be brave for the greater good!_

_**What greater good? You still haven't told me what I'm helping you with!** _

_And that's why you're the greatest uncle ever, you don't ask too many questions._

_**You say it like you have another uncle.** _

_If I had another uncle you'd probably still be the best._

_**I fuckin hate you more than the plane.** _

-

"I feel like I'm in Men In Black, the whole shitty looking building leading into a huge, complex underground system of rooms."

"..."

"Your silence isn't encouraging, Darcy."

-

"Holy shit, this is Men in Black!"

-

"What the fuck is this? _What the fuck is this?_ "

"Surprise?"

"You work for a government agency, you've been lying to your family for three years and all you can say is 'surprise'?" 

"At least I didn't lie about my Political Science degree."

"You still got that?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit!"

-

"You must be Ms. Lewis' uncle. I am Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"I take it back Darcy, you're the best."


End file.
